


Grays

by deadcellredux



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Aging Gracefully, Airships, Community: ff_fortnightly, Double Drabble, Gen, Hair, Humor, Kind of Slashy, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Setzer points out something slightly unfortunate regarding Edgar's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grays

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ff_fortnightly on Livejournal.

If Edgar’s eyes had been closed, he never would have known that Setzer had pulled free a section of his hair, holding it gently between thumb and forefinger.

Setzer inspected the hairs with a furrowed brow. "Going gray, your Majesty." He smoothed the hair back, gently tucking it back into Edgar’s ribbon. "Thankfully _I_ don't have to worry about _that_." He flourished a point at his own silver hair with a smug grin.

"Right."

"So nobody recognized you, all this time? I find that hard to believe."

"It was probably the eye patch," Edgar said shortly. "And the... _gray_."

“Hah. Well, as long as you never _really_ forgot who you were, I suppose it doesn't matter."

"I'm _not_ who I was."

"You're the King of Figaro."

"I'm the king of a rock pile in a desert."

"And I'm the pilot of a million burnt and scattered bits. You _could_ look at it that way. But we're more than that." Setzer’s voice gained an edge. "And for _me_ to be saying that right now... _well_."

"Well," Edgar echoed, pulling free the section of hair in which Setzer had found the offending gray. He sighed.

"Do you think we could dye this?"


End file.
